Charlie joins the Cullens
by ASDGJKLJKD
Summary: What happens when Charlie is changed into a vampire? How will he react about this new world he's in? story better then summary
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

We were all in the living room. Renesmee was sitting on the floor with two stacks of paper and crayons. One stack was blank paper, the other was of her pictures that she drew. Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Carlisle were on the ground next to her, a crayon in each of their hands. Nessie had everyone rapped around her finger, so she was able to get the men in the house to color with her. Edward was at the piano, playing a soft, quite song. Rosalie, Esme and I were on the couch, laughing to ourselves as we each watched the guys color. Alice was on the other side of the room on her cell phone, complaining to Seth. Apparently, he was making decisions about come over, then changing them to not coming over, all just to mess up Alice's vision.

"I don't care if your bored!" She said into the phone. "Are you coming over or not?"

Well, I don't know, let me think about it. He chuckled. He has way to much fun picking on her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Then, her eyes glazed over and she stared off into space. Jasper shook his head, we all just assumed Seth changed his plans. Suddenly, the piano music stopped and Edwards head snapped up towards Alice. Jasper looked at Edward, then jumped up over to Alice. He took the phone out of her hand and held both her hands in his other.

"She can't talk right now." He said into the phone before snapping it shut. He pushed the phone in his pocket and walked Alice over to the couch. We all got the hint that this was serious. Alice was sitting on the couch and Jasper was kneeling on the floor in front of her, her hands still in his. We all gathered around, other than Jacob and Nessie, who watched from a distance.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked."Charlie." She answered. I sucked in a breath and Edward came over and rapped his arms around me. "A shooting. In the hospital. Carlisle. You phone." She was still in a daze.

"Grandpa Charlie coming over?" Renesmee asked. Jacob looked at Edward and Edward shook his head."Come on Ness, let's go get some ice cream okay?" Jacob said, lifting her up in his arms and heading out the door. I head a car start and leave the house. Alice came out of her daze and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, very quietly. Then, Carlisle's cell phone went off.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." He answered. I could hear a stressed voice on the other line, telling about how the serif was in bad condition and Carlisle had to get to the hospital. "I'm on my way." Carlisle said, heading out the door."What's going on?!" I demanded. "What happened to Charlie?!"

"Bella, Charlie was shot." Edward explained.

DC: I do not own the twilight saga

so what do you think? And suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

I couldn't believe it. My father was shot? No, no he couldn't be. This is, is just a dream right? Some kind of dream.

Never before have I wanted to wake up so badly.

"Bella," Alice whispered. "You going to be okay?"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I was feeling shock, anger, guilt, sadness, and worried. How could this happen? Who shot my father because frankly, I wouldn't have a problem with 'losing control' around this guy. I put him through so much from when I first moved in with him. How would I cope if he died? How would Renesmee deal with this if he died? I took another deep breath to calm down because I knew Jasper would be in defense mode if I let my emotions get the better of me. Jasper looked at me with wondering eyes.

"How do you do that?" He mumbled shaking he head. I ignored that and turned to Alice."What's going to happen to Charlie?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"It doesn't look good Bella" She admitted. I leaned back in the couch. Esme was on my right, Rosalie on my left with Emmett, Edward behind the couch rubbing my shoulders. Alice and Jasper were on the other side of the couch sitting together, looking each other in the eyes like they knew what the other was thinking.

"Don't worry dear," Esme comforted. "Carlisle will do everything he can to help him."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"You know," Alice smiled. "I always liked Charlie."

"He always liked you too." I rest of the day, we were all sharing thoughts and stories about my father. Well, mostly Alice, Edward and I shared stories. But everyone was laughing.

"He really thought of shooting you?!" Emmett laughed.

"Multiple times." Edward smiled. Then, his pocket started to vibrate. He pulled the phone out and flipped it open. Carlisle was on the other line.

_Edward, he isn't going to make it. _We all heard it. I covered my face with my hands.

"Have you done everything you can?" Edward demanded.

_Well, not everything, _He was whispering now, low enough that no human could pick it up. From the background noise, I would say he was in the parking lot. _That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about._

_DC: I do not own the twilight saga_

_so what do you think? Please answer this question for me_

_who should change Charlie? Edward, Carlisle, or Bella?_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

Alice, Edward, Carlisle and I were all on the second floor of the house, my dad asleep on a hospital bed in the midle of the room. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob were all at the cottage keeping Nessie entertaned.

"Don't wory Bella." Alice asured. "I've seen it. He's going to be okay with being a vampire. Excited almost."

"He has pain killers in his system also." Carlisle said. "That might help with the transformation."

"Um, yeah about that.." I started. "The pain killers, didn't really stop the burning." I admited. "I'm sorry, I just," I turned to Edward. "I knew you would beat yourself up if you knew they didn't help."

"Don't worry about me love." Edward smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"But wait," I said. "Who's going to change him?" I asked, looking at all the faces around me.

"Any one of you could do it." Carlisle said. "You have enough control."

"No." Alice shook her head. "I don't want to take any chances."

"Nither do I." I said. It was quiet for about one half a second.

"I'll do it." Edward said. I smiled at him. But then his brow pulled together. "Do you think I could stop?" He asked Carlisle.

"Yes." He said. "You were able to stop with Bella's change.

"And when James bit me!" I added on.

"And you were able to resist with the birthday incodint." Alice said. We never really talked about the 'birthday incodint'. Edward took a deep breath.

"Okay." He agreed. We all walked over to Charlie. He was only half awake but was awake enough to know we were their.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I'm right here dad." I said. Edward and I were on our knees right next to the bed. I heard Alice and Carlisle slip out of the room. "Edwards here too." He made a face.

"Hey Charlie." Edward said. "How you feeling?"

"Bite me." He mumbled. Edward chuckled and took out the tubes that were hooked up to my dad. Then, he took Charlies arm in his hands.

"You asked for it." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV:

The three days slowly ticked by. Everyone was in a good mood, and we all tried to push the thought of our change out of our minds. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were off to the side talking about what they think Charlie will be like after the change.

"What if he's stronger than you?" Jasper teased. "His daughter already beat you in arm wresaling, what if he beats you too?"

"Bella beating me was just a fluke." He laughed.

Esme Rosalie Alice Edward and I were in the living room with Nessie and we were all surrounded by toy building blocks. We had a pretty impressive building right now, it was as tall as Edward. Nessie was on Edwards shoulders and was about to add the last block when she turned around and pressed her free hand to Edwards face.

"About three minutes." He smiled at her. "She wanted to know when Jacob was going to be here." He explained to us.

Sure enough, three minutes later Jacob came through the door.

"Hey Bells." He said, after Edward handed him Nessie. "Yesterday, when I headed into the woods, i went and talked to Sam about Charlie being changed."

"Dang it!" I hissed. "We didn't even thing about that!"

"Don't worry Bells." He laughed. "I told him that I gave you permission."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled. Edward came up behind me and rapped his arms around my shoulder.

"I gotta hand it to you dog," Rose said with a smirk. "You actually did something right this time."

"Hey, did you hear about the blonde that couldn't call 911 because their was not 11 on the phone?"

"Heard it already." She smiled.

"Anyways." He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Seth wanted me to ask if you guys had any food."

"Yeah." Esme smiled, leading him into the kitchen. Jacob came back out with Nessie in one arm and a large plastic dish in the other arm.

"Jacob come play with us." Nessie said.

"Ness, I can't right now. Seth's hungry and I have to bring this food to him. I'll be back as soon as he gets it okay?" He said, then he turned to us. "He would have came himself but him and Leah wanted to patrol the area just in case Sam does anything stupid. I told them they don't have anything to worry about but they insisted."

"That's fine." Esme smiled. "If you guys need anything just ask."

"Thanks." He sat Renesmee down and headed to the door. "See you later squirt." She giggled as Jacob ran off the front porch.

"Grandpa Charlie is going to be a vampire now?" She asked us. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett came over by the rest of us.

"Yes." Edward answered. "But he's going to be a little shocked about it all, so don't show him anything without one of us saying it's okay."

"Okay." She said, knocking down the blocks.

"Hey Ness," Emmett said. "Who do you think would win in a arm wrestling match, me or Grandpa Charlie?"

"Grandpa Charlie!" She said, knowing that wasn't the answer her uncle wanted. We all laughed, including Emmett. Her and Emmett were going back and forth about that for over twenty minutes.

"Jacob would beat you too!" She added on.

"Yeah right!" He laughed. "What makes you think that Jacob even has a chance?"

"His big!" Nessie reached her hands strait up in the air to show that Jacob was big.

"He's all hight!" Emmett smiled. Nessie stuck her tough out at him and he copied her. Edwards glanced up at the ceiling.

"He wants to know where you are." He told me in a hushed tone. "He wants to know you're okay."

"Oh." I said. Both Edward and i got up from the ground.

"Nessie, me and your momma have to go up and cheak on Grandpa Charlie okay." He said. "Jacob will be here soon." Nessie smiled and nodded her head as we headed up stairs.

"So, you can hear him now?" I asked Edward. "I mean, he's not just concentrating on the burning now?"

"Yeah. I'm sure that by this time tomarrow, the change will be done." Edward answered. "The burning isn't really what's scaring him right now. He knows that he was shot and taken to the hospital. But he wants to make sure that you're okay. That your holding up. He thinks that last time you were hear with him was just a dream."

By now we were by his side.

"Hey dad." I smiled. I took his hand in mine. "Don't worry dad. I'm okay."

I could see a slight smile come to his face.

**DC: I do not own twilight **

**so what do you think? and a big question**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!**

***drum roll***

**what should his power be?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV:

Three days have gone by. Three long days. I was pretty excited about my dad being a vampire, being one of us. I could finally explain everything that's happened to him.

Edward and I were the only ones in the room with my father. Everyone else, including Nessie and Jacob, were at the cottage. We weren't sure how much and if Charlie could control himself...

I heard Charlie grone and saw his hand go up and rub his forehead.

"Hey dad." I smiled. "How you feeling?"

Charlie's POV:

"Hey dad." Bella smiled at me. "How you feeling?"

"Bella?" I asked, sitting up in the bed. I looked all around me. This wasn't the hospital. Where was I? I'll find out where I am later, right now I had to make sure my girl was okay. "Bella are you okay?!"

"Yes Dad." She laughed. "The real question is are _you_ okay."

"I had the weirdest dream." I shook my head, as if that would get rid of the dream. Edward was about thee steps behind Bella. His poster was very stiff, and uptight, like he was ready for an attack. I glared at him. Then i noticed something. The dust in the air, I could see all of the small particles of dust in the air. I glanced down at my body. My skin was pale, like the Cullens and my daughters. Something wasn't right.

"Charlie?" Edward said in almost a accusing tone. My head snapped around to face him and a hiss came from my throat.

I clenched my hands around my throat.

What. Just. Happened?

"Dad," Bella said smiling, sitting next to me on the bed. "Welcome to immortality."

"Wh-what did you say?" I asked.

"Dad, what we're about to tell you is real." She explained. "Remember when Jacob told you about being a werewolf?"

~o.0~

"VAMPIRE?!" i asked. "You mean, you're all vampires?! I'm a vampire?!""

"I know it's a lot to take in." Bella sighed. They explained the entire vampire world to me, Carlisle's life and the Voltri and i was sure i was either going crazy or dreaming.

"You're not crazy." Edward smiled. "And we can't sleep so dreamings out."

"What? How did you know that?" I asked. So many questions so little time.

"Actually we have all the time in the world." Edward said. He tapped the side of his head with his finger. "Mind reading."

"You read minds? That's your power?"

"I read minds, Alice sees the future, Jasper changes and feels emotions." He explained. I turned to Bella.

"And you?" She explained her power to me. I could hear someone coming up to the house.

"It's Carlisle." Edward said.

"That mind reading things really annoying." I mumbled. Bella laughed and Carlisle came through the door.

"How you feeling Charlie?" he asked. I was pacing the room, shaking my head no. "The thirst is probably terrible right now, so I'll make this quick." He turned to Edward.

"We have an area already picked out for hunting." Edward said.

"Are you sure it's away from any humans?" Carlisle asked sternly. "Don't make the same mistake you did with Bella."

"No humans near." Edward answered.

"What mistake with Bella?" I asked.

"Good, and be sure to take him away from the cottage." Carlisle said.

"What mistake?" I asked again, very impatient. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"We'll talk about it on the way." Bella promised me.

~0.o~

The hunting was weird, but a relief. The thirsty really wasn't that bad to me. I was more concerned about Bella. It was a lot to take in, finding out your daughters a vampire. But even so, the taste of blood muffled the slight burning. Edward seemed dumb founded, even more than usual, as him, Bella and me walked slowly back to the house. I had to be careful about the thoughts now, if he told Bella it would hurt her.

"How," He shook his head. "How in the world are you and Bella able to do that?" apparently I had the control of a older vampire, and not a newborn. On the way to our hunting spot, a big gush of wind blew a delicious sent in our direction. It smelt great, but set the fire in my throat. I took a deep breath, then held it, not wanting to and gasoline to the fire. "It must be a Swan thing." He mumbled. Bella laughed. "Carlisle is going to kill me for that."

"Lets take him to the cottage Edward!" Bella said with a giddy voice. I smiled at her.

"You sure are happy today."

"I'm just so glad your taking this so well!" She laughed. "And your control! It's just amazing!" I laughed along with her. I loved seeing her so happy.

"Bella." Edward smiled. "We didn't tell him about the-" He stopped and pointed at his skin. I glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh your right!" She giggled.

"What didn't you tell me about?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." She said with a devilish smile.

**I KNOW I KNOW THE WORST CHAPTER! but the next once are going to be a lot better! I'll give you a hint about what they're going to be about**

**Charlie to Jasper: You tried KILL my daughter?!?!?!?**

**Charlie to Edward: You were in her room?!?!?!?!?!?**

**his power will be revealed in the 6th chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV:

Charlie's first hunt was great. He didn't go after the humans, and he had great control over both his thirst and emotions. He was taking everything very well, but we did forget to tell him one thing...

It's been cloudy all day, and the sun wasn't able to shine down on us. But now, in a open area empty of any trees, just enough sunlight was shining down.

"Dad." I pointed towards the area. "Go stand over their okay?"

"Nothings going to attack me?" He questioned. Both Edward and i laughed.

"No, and if anything did, you'd probably be able to take them." Edward smiled. My dad sighed, and walked into the light. The light reflected off of his skin. His jaw dropped, and he studied his skin for half a second, then turned to face us with a annoyed look on his face.

"Please tell me that sparkaling isn't my power." He moaned. Edward and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No," I smiled, walking into the light. "It's a vampire thing. We all sparkle. We just wanted to know what'd you say."

Charlie laughed and shook his head as he walked out of the sunlight. He was chuckling to himself, but then his face went serous.

"Bella, how long have you known about this?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Sense i moved in with you." I answered with a sigh.

"Tell me everything." Edward took off towards the house. He could trust me with Charlie, both of us had the great control. And he knew this was something that would be easier as a daddy/daughter thing, not a daddy/daughter/son-in-law thing.

"When Edward first smelled my blood, he knew i was his singer-"

:) :(

"All that time that you were in trouble, it was all because of this vampire business?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. I didn't tell Charlie absolutely everything. I left out the part of Jasper trying to kill me (I just told him the Cullens had to move because people were noticing they weren't ageing) and the parts where Edward snuck into my room. "Every time."

"Wow." He leaned up againts a tree. We were deep into the woods now. As we were talking, I was also helping Charlie really see what he could do now as a vampire. Just messing around really. But it was pretty fun. "I can't believe it. My daughter was close to being killed by vampires and I grounded her for it." He mumbled.

"Don't blame yourself dad! You didn't know!" I ordered. "Come on," I said in a nicer, softer voice. "Lets go on up to the cottage and see the family. You're granddaughter is dying to see her Grandpa as a vampire."

**DC: I do not own the twilight saga**

**i know this is short, but i just needed to make this it's own chapter. Please tell me what you think! and what Charlies power should be!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV:

Charlie and I were headed to the cottage. He was actually pretty excited right now.

"So do you think I'll get a power?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah. You'll probably shoot lasers out of your eyes or something." I teased. He laughed and rapped one arm around my shoulders.

"I love you kid." He sighed. I hugged him back.

"Love you too dad." I smiled up at him, then i laughed.

"Whats so funny?" My dad asked, smiling down at me.

"listen real carefully." I told him. "Concentrate." He did what i said and smiled.

"Is that the Cullens?" He asked. We were close enough now that we could hear them.

"Yeah." We could hear Emmett and Jasper making a bet on a up-coming baseball game, Alice Rosalie Esme and Jacob were playing with Renesmee, and Edward was trying to explain himself to Carlisle.

_"When i looked their were absolutely no humans around! It was just.." Edward paused, trying to think of something to save him. "It was just a bad coincident!"_

_"Edward! The same thing happened to Bella!" Carlisle scolded. "You have to be more careful!"_

We both looked at eachother and burst into laughter.

"Come on." I said between giggles. "Carlisle will lighten up on Edward once he know's your fine."

"Fine." He laughed.

"Race you!" I said, then took off.

"Hey!" He smiled, then followed me. When we got to cottage, we were both laughing. I was really enjoying this. Charlie and I rarley spent time together like this when we were both human.

When we walked into the cottage everyone was smiling.

"There's the man we've all been waiting for." Rosalie smiled at him. Then, Nessie looked up and smiled.

"Grandpa Charlie!" She cheered.

"Hey little girl." He smiled. He knelt down and Nessie ran into his arms. He stood back up with her in his arms. "How's my favorate granddaughter?" He was playing with Nessie, and Jasper just shook his head.

"How do you guys do it?" He wondered aloud.

"Do what?" Charlie asked, Nessie still in his arms.

"The control." Jasper explained. "How could a new born resist the sent of human blood?"

"It has to be a Swan thing." Edward laughed.

"It's pretty cool though." Alice said. "That you and Bella have the same control at new born."

Charlie's POV:

"It's pretty cool though." Alice said. "That you and Bella have the same control at new born."

I smiled, glad that I was blood crazed like other new born vampires. I saw Emmett with a concerned look on his face, then Edward shook his head no. It had to be that mind reading thing. It sure did get annoying. I glanced at Emmett. I felt nosy because i really did want to know what he was thinking.

_Does he know about Jasper's little attack? _

I shook my head. What? My jaw dropped. I looked over at Edward, and his jaw was dropped too.

"Did you just?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, everyone had the same question on their faces.

"Charlie just read Emmetts mind." Edward explained still a little shocked. It was quiet for about a half of second.

"Ugh! Not another mind reader in the family!" He moaned, then laughed. "Just kidding Charlie. That's pretty cool."

"Do you hear everyone else's mind?" Edward asked.

"No, it was just when i wanted to." I explained.

"The need-to-know!" Bella smiled. "Could it be from the need-to-know when he was human?"

"Theres a good chance it could be." Carlisle answered.

"What 'little attack'?" I asked. No answer. I glanced at Jasper.

_Oh on! Oh God no! This is not good! Oh God. Crap crap crap! Not good!_

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Well, you see." He cleared his throat. "Other than you and Bella, Jasper is the newest to join our family. And he's had the hardest time, adjusting to our lifestyle."

"Remember dad," Bella cut in. "He didn't mean to. It wasn't his fault!"

Now this got me worried.

"Remember Bella's birthday?" Jasper started. "When she came home with her arm rapped up? Well, theirs a different story to that."

"Isn't their always?" I mumbled.

"She was opening her presents. " Emmett said.

"She got a paper cut." Edward said. "She started to bleed."

I looked at Jasper. He was replaying that day in his head.

_Her blood smelt so good! Wait oh god! crap crap crap! He can hear me now!_

"Bella." I said though clenched teeth. "You might want to take Renesmee."

She came over and took her from my arms.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" I yelled, heading towards Jasper. Emmett was on one side of me, holding me back, and Edward was on the other.

**DC: I don't not own the twilight saga**

**So charlie's power has been reviled! What do you think? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie's POV:

"I am so sorry Jasper!" I apologized again.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "No one go hurt. Unlike your daughters temper tantrum." He said with a smug smile. I looked over at Bella. She was shooting a Jasper annoyed look.

"Thanks Jasper. Thanks." She shook her head.

"What happened?" I smiled. I was sitting on the couch, and Nessie climbed up on my lap. She looked over at her father.

"Daddy can I show him?" She asked. Edward smiled and nodded yes. She smiled and touched my face.

~o.0.o~

"Did your momma really do that?" I laughed.

"Yeah! Momma was mad." Nessie smiled. I shook my head and laughed again.

Bella's POV:

Nessie was back with my dad, and she was showing him more memories. Carlisle had to go to the hospital, and Alice and Jasper were on the other side of the living room. Emmett was flopped on the couch next to my dad, and Rose was sitting next to him. Alice saw Seth and Jacob coming over with empty stomachs and Esme went to the house to get them some food. Sure enough, right when Esme came back, the two boys were here. Not bothering to knock, they came right in to the living room.

"Hey guys!" Seth smiled, then he took a deep breath. "I'll be right back! Something smells great!" He laughed, heading towards Esme.

"Hey Nessie!" Jacob greeted. She jumped from her grandpas lap and into Jacobs arms. "Hey Charlie! How you feeling?"

"Pretty good." He shrugged. Seth came back into the room with Esme behind him and his mouth stuffed full. Charlie turned to Seth. "I heard my daughter broke your shoulder." He chuckled.

"Yeah." He smiled. "She's pretty tough.

"And to think she went from breaking her hand trying to punch me to breaking Seth's shoulder trying to kill me." Jacob laughed.

We were all talking now. About twenty minutes past by.

"So what was all that yelling about?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, that." Charlie looked down. If he could blush, he would be right now.

"He found out about Bella's last birthday." Emmett laughed.

"Oh." Jacob said. The his face lite up. "Come on Seth, we got to go."

"What?" Seth whined. "Why?"

"Because i said so." Jacob answered, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Okay mom." Seth teased, following Jacob towards the door.

"Trust me you'll want to here this from a distance." Jacob whispered to Seth. Jacob held the door open and Seth walked out. Jacob went to go out the door, but stopped and looked back in.

"It's nice that your cool with how Edward always snuck into Bella's room at night when she was human." He said with a sly smile.

"WHAT?!" Charlie said, standing up from the couch. Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter. Alice and Rosalie were trying hard to keep from joining their husbands, and Esme had her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Oh, you didn't know?" He smiled. He headed out the door and yelled to Seth. "Make a run for it!" Both of them turned to their wolf form and ran into the woods. Edward and I ran out the door.

"Jacob you jerk!!" I yelled. They must have been able to kick off their shoes before phasing, because both boy's shoes were on the ground. Edward picked up one of Jacobs shoe's and through it in the direction of the two wolfs. We heard a yelp, and Edward grinned. He picked up Jacobs other shoe and through it in the opposite direction.

"Let's see him find that." He smiled. I took his hand in mine as we walked back intot the cottage.

"That better have been Jacob you hit." I said.

"It was." He smiled. "Seth didn't have anything to do with this."

We walked back into the cottage and everyone was laughing now, even Esme.

"You two are in so much trouble." Alice laughed. We looked over to Charlie. He was fuming.

"Dad just calm down." I said. "It really isn't that big of a deal."

"She's right Charlie." Edward said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, so you'd be okay with it if Jacob snuck into Nessie's room at night?!" He said.

"Okay that's not fair, using my daughter againts me." Edward sighed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be furious about this!"

"Well, um." Both Edward and I didn't know what to say.

"Esme," Edward begged. "Please help us here!"

"I think I'm just going to leave this one up to you." She smiled. "I told you you had to be careful about sneaking into her room like that!"

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, and turned to me.

"She's joined the dark side." He said shaking his head.

**DC: i do not own the twilight saga**

**okay, so any ideas what should happen next? I'm kinda having a writers block**


	9. Chapter 9

**DC: I do not own the twilight saga**

**AN: Okay, my computers been down so i couldn't update any stories but its back up so new chapters are coming**

Charie's POV:

"Esme," Edward begged. "Please help us here!"

"I think I'm just going to leave this one up to you." She smiled. "I told you you had to be careful about sneaking into her room like that!"

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, and turned to Bella.

"She's joined the dark side." He said shaking his head.

My fists clenched and unclenched over and over again. I grit my teeth, and if i was human my face would be beat red right now. I heard Alice, and Jasper leave the cottage and run into the woods, probably towards the house. Esme did the same after she took Nessie in her arms. Rosalie started to leave, but paused to turn to Emmett, who was leaning againts the wall smiling.

"Come on Emmett." She said. He shook his head no.

"This is too good to miss!" He chuckled. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" She groaned, grabbing his arm and leading him outside.

"You. Were. In. Her. Room?!?!" I yelled.

"Calm down dad! You don't even know the whole story!" Bella said, trying to calm me down.

"Fine!" I flung my hands in the air. "Tell me the whole story then!"

They both struggled to find a good way to explain it.

"If you don't want to tell me the story right now, then lets start with a easy question okay?" I said through clenched teeth. "What. Were. You. Doing. In. Her. Room?"

"Nothing! Just, just watching her sleep." Edward said sheepishly.

I paused, a little shocked at what he just said.

"Do you realize how stalker like that is?!" I finally said. A loud laugh came from the woods.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward mumbled.

"Okay dad, if you think about it, you should be happy that he snuck in my room." Bella said.

Emmett snorted in the background.

"Shut. Up. Emmett!" Bella hissed.

"Tell me one good reason why i should be glad that my teenage daughters boyfriend was sneaking into her room behind my back?!"

"Well, all he was doing was making sure i was safe during the night." She suggested.

"Okay, let me ask you both this," I sighed. "If you found out that Jacob was sneaking into Renesmee's room at night, would you be 'happy' that he did that because he was just 'keeping her safe'?" I asked.

The both sighed.

"Not fair, using my own daughter against me." Edward mumbled.

"You have three second head start." I hissed.

"Charlie, just calm-" He begged.

"One!"

"It's no big deal its just-" He started to back up

"Two!"

"Edward run!" Bella said.

With that, we both took off into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

**DC: I do not own the twilight saga**

**AN: Okay, my computers been down so i couldn't update any stories but its back up so new chapters are coming**

Charlie's POV:

"Tell me one good reason why i should be glad that my teenage daughters boyfriend was sneaking into her room behind my back?!"

"Well, all he was doing was making sure i was safe during the night." She suggested.

"Okay, let me ask you both this," I sighed. "If you found out that Jacob was sneaking into Renesmee's room at night, would you be 'happy' that he did that because he was just 'keeping her safe'?" I asked.

The both sighed.

"Not fair, using my own daughter against me." Edward mumbled.

"You have three second head start." I hissed.

"Charlie, just calm-" He begged.

"One!"

"It's no big deal its just-" He started to back up

"Two!"

"Edward run!" Bella said.

With that, we both took off into the woods.

* * *

"Dad!" Bella called out. "Let him go, please!"

I had Edward by the throat and pinned up againts a tree, his feet an inch off the ground.

"Any more secrets you want to tell me?!" I asked him.

"No Charlie-" He said. I tightened my grip. "I mean, no Mr. Swan!"

"Are. You. Sure?" I said through clenched teeth.

"No more secrets!" He promiseed.

I let go of him, hoping he'd drop to the ground but he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Can't wait till that new born temper wears off..." Edward mumbled. It took everything I had not to turn around and pin him againts the tree again...

_**I NEED IDEAS!!!!!**_


End file.
